Dessine moi un lion 2
by SephyRSDH
Summary: Suite de "Dessine moi un lion"! Puisqu'elle était demandée et que je me sentais en vaine: TADAAM!
1. Chapter 1

*Fanfare et pom-pom girls*

Saaaaalutations chers lecteurs!

Lily, désespérée: **Naaaaaan!!!**

Peter, ahuri: **Bah! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Evans?**

Lily, au bord du gouffre: **C'est cette histoire! Je passe encore pour une déséquilibréééééée!!!**

Meoi, faussement condécendente: **Allons, allons! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es une marginale, quand même!**

Lily, regard meurtrier: **TU TE FOUTS DE MA GUEULE?!**

Meoi, se massant l'oreille droite: **Et ça fait quoi si je réponds par l'affirmative?**

James, tel un cheveu dans sa soupe: **Allons, Lily-chérie, tu n'es pas si mal, comme ça...**

Meoi, pendant que James se fait martyrier par une Lily en furie: **Bon, sur ces bonnes paroles, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que cette suite n'était pas prévue, mais qu'elle s'est faite! Et je rajouterai que, même si elle est courte, il va falloir vous en contenter! Car les meileurs choses ont une fin! ^^**

Sirius, lisant un magazine sprtif:** No coment.**

Meoi, aprés une taloce bien placée: **T'as raison, Siry-chéri, no coment!**

A part ça:

Rating: K+

Couple: Lily/James

Univers: Alternatif, New-York, je dirai... XD

Résumé: Suite de "Dessine-moi un lion"! Lily est toujours aussi à part et James toujours aussi accro! ^^

Sur ce: Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Dessine-moi un lion 2**

Les bras écartés, Lily jouait aux funambules sur le petit rebord de l'allée sur laquelleAlice et elle déambulaient. Les examens étant terminés depuis la veille, les deux amies s'octroyaient unsuper week-end de glandouillage. Aujourd'hui ? Bouquinage dans le parc deLily puis déjeuner dans un petit snack du parc, sieste/bronzage et goûter dans un petit salon de thé repéré depuis quelques jours déjà.

-Lily ? Tu as des nouvelles de Potter ?

-Pourquoi en aurais-je ? Demanda une Lily concentrée sur son équilibre.

-Bah… Je sais pas, vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre depuis qu'il a fait ton portrait…

-Hmm… J'appellerais pas vraiment ça de l'entente, si tu veux mon avis.

-Si tu le dis…

« D'où lui vient cette idée ? » Se demanda la funambule.

De ce qu'elle sache, saluer brièvement quelqu'un de la tête et échanger deux-trois paroles avec lui ne signifiait rien de particulier ! A moins qu'elle ne se tape un délire parce que Potter lui a fait voir ses autres croquis…

Dans tous les cas, la lycéenne s'en fichait comme de la guigne.

-Et, tu le trouves comment ?

-Qui ça ?

-Le Pape !

-Un peu trop vieux à mon goût…

-Crétine ! Que penses-tu de Potter ?

-Et toi ?

-Pourquoi tu réponds à mes questions par d'autres questions ?

-Pour t'embêter ?

-A moins que ce ne soit pour éviter le sujet ?

-C'est ce que tu croies ?

-Tu es exaspérante quand tu t'y mets !

-Vraiment ?

-Lily !

Rigolant ouvertement, Lily ne répliqua pas quand son amie la poussa sur le côté, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Résignée, la rousse marcha à côté de sa petite blonde sur le chemin de terre.

-Au moins, je sais ce que tu penses de lui.

-Comment ça ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Que croies-tu que je pense de Potter ?

-Tu croies que je parle de Potter ?

-Tu ne parlais pas du Pape !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Hey ! Ne me retourne pas ma technique de changement de sujet !

-Tu croies que c'est ce que je fais ?

-Alice !

Lily ne se retint pas et assena un coup sur l'épaule de la blonde.

« Elle est pire que moi ! »

Mais cela n'empêcha pas non plus la petite blonde de rigoler tout son saoul. Malgré tout, Lily fut prise dans le délire et accompagna son amie dans son rire communicatif. Tout en continuant à se lancer des piques, les deux lycéennes arrivèrent dans un petit coin sympa, au soleil, dans lequel elles s'installèrent et commencèrent leurs lectures respectives. Elles n'abordèrent plus le sujet« Potter » jusqu'au repas du midi composé de Hot Dog, chips et soda, ni même après, en allant s'installer dans LE petit coin deLily. Pourtant, elles ne purent y échapper en croisant une petite fille en pleures…

-Hey ! Lily ! Ce ne serait pas Remus, là-bas ?

-Avec la gamine en larmes ? Si, je crois bien…

Accroupis devant une petite brune de sept ans maximum, le jeune Lupin affichait un sourire rassurant en dispensant des paroles encourageantes à la petites apeurée. Malheureusement, tous ses efforts n'avaient pas l'air deporter… Prises en pitié, les deux amies s'avancèrent vers eux.

-Hey ! Remus, je ne savais pas qu'effrayer les petites filles faisait parti de ton passe-temps favoris ! Lança une Lily moqueuse.

-Oh ! Lily ! S'exclama un Remus surpris.

-La seule, l'unique. Répliqua la rouquine, atone.

-Salut, Alice.

-'Jour. Quel est le problème ?

-La petite s'est perdue…

En bonne baby-sitter, la blonde s'accroupit au niveau de la petite brune, prenant le relais. Rassurée de voir des « madames», la petite cessa de pleurer et expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Y a de quoi être vexé ! J'essaie de la faire parler depuis dixminutes, déjà ! Murmura un Remus faussement contrarié à une Lily moqueuse.

-Si j'avais été à sa place, moi non plus je ne te parlerai pas…

-Toi et ta gentillesse…

-Désolée, elle n'est pas venue avec moi, aujourd'hui.

-Ca fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne vient plus, si tu veux mon avis !

La dernière remarque ne venant pas de Remus, Lily se retourna pour voir qui venait à leur rencontre.

-Alors, Moony? On s'amuse à effrayer les petites ? Demanda un Potter moqueur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me demander ça ?! S'énerva le dit Moony.

A l'expression surprise du nouveau venu, une Alice surdouée avec les gamines répondit avec une simplicité d'où pointait l'ironie.

-Lily lui a fait la même remarque…

Ne souhaitant même pas relever, la rouquine décida de changer de sujet.

-Il faudrait prévenir un responsable, les parents doivent être inquiets.

-Sirius y est déjà allé. Répliqua Remus, très content de parler d'autre chose.

-A croire que je suis à la bourre ! Répliqua un Potter tout sourire.

Se fichant totalement de sa vie, Lily regarda les deux garçons se serrer la main pour se saluer, puis, ne comprenant pas immédiatement la démarche, la rouquine vit le beau brun se rapprocher d'elle d'un peu trop près.

-Euh… Tu fais quoi, au juste ?

-Bah… Je te fais la bise ? Répondit un Potter qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de la rousse.

-Ah ! Ok.

Le garçon ayant légèrement buggé, c'est la rouquine qui prit l'initiative et embrassa les deux joues du garçon, sans plus de prise de tête. L'action accomplie, elle retourna à sa préoccupation principale: Alice et la gamine. Une Alice souriante qui essayait d'arrêter de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? Demanda la rouquine intriguée.

-Rien… Rien, rien ! Juste un truc marrant que la petite a fait…

Comme la dite gamine ne faisait que serrer son doudou contre elle en attendant la suite des choses, Lily ne chercha pas à comprendre plus qu'il n'y avait.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire de ses dix doigts, la lycéenne se chercha une occupation. Se penchant sur la petite brunette, Lily afficha un sourire qu'Alice ne lui avait vu que lorsque la rouquine essayait de calmer une personne qui paniquait. Dégageant une aura d'assurance, Lily posa quelques questions à la petite qui fut immédiatement mise en confiance.

-Moi, c'est Lily. Quel est ton nom ?

-Diana.

-Où étais-tu la dernière fois que tu as vu tes parents ?

-Dans le square, là-bas…

Désignant un square situé au bord du lac qui faisait le centre du parc, Lily remercia la petite en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Se redressant soudainement, son expression précédente laissant place à celle de tous les jours, Lily annonça son plan.

-Ils ne doivent pas être bien loin, j'vais voir si je rencontre des parents paniqués d'ici au petit parc.

Alors qu'elle partait déjà, Alice fit une remarque qui fit grimacer la rouquine.

-Attends, Lily ! Potter va venir avec toi ! A deux, vous serez plus rapides.

-Remus pourrait venir aussi… Lança la rouquine en observant un Potter légèrement gêné.

-Je préfèrerai qu'il reste. Si Sirius revient avant vous, il ne me reconnaîtra pas.

« Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison… »

Résignée, Lily attendit qu'un Potter à l'attitude étrange la rattrape pour continuer sur sa lancée. Alors qu'elle regardait de tous les côtés, après un silence de quelques longues secondes, Potter tenta d'engager la conversation.

-Alors, comment se sont passées tes épreuves ?

-Avec lenteur…

-Ha ! Je crois que c'est le lot de tous les lycéens de première ! Rigola le jeune homme.

-Et toi? Continua Lily sans trop de convictions.

-Eh bien, je pense que je m'en suis sortis, il ne reste plus qu'à voir les résultats…

-Joue pas les modestes, Potter, tout le monde sait que Sirius et toi n'avez pas besoin de beaucoup travailler pour avoir de bonnes notes ! Lança une Lily sarcastique.

-Il n'empêche que j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter. Une erreur est vite arrivée…

Le ton légèrement froid du jeune homme fit comprendre à Lily qu'elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort. Il lui était facile d'oublier que tout le monde n'appréciait pas son cynisme, et même si elle ne portait pas le jeune homme dans son cœur, elle l'appréciait bien assez pour regretter ses paroles. Alors qu'elle allait s'excuser, le garçon relança la discussion d'un ton plus enjoué.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps, Alice et toi ?

-Ce matin.

-Et vous faîtes quoi ?

-On a bouquiné toute la mâtinée, on a mangé dans un snack et on allait faire la sieste dans un coin…

-Dans ton coin, je suppose ?

-Ouais… Lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Lançant un regard amical vers le garçon, elle remarqua son sourire. Apparemment, elle était pardonnée.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu es tempétueuse, comme fille !

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà sous-entendu.

-Ah bon ?

-Yep ! La fois où je t'ai surpris…

-Ah ! Oui… Tu étais sacrément remontée !

-T'aurais fait quoi, à ma place ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

Prenant le temps dela réflexion, James finit par répondre.

-J'aurais fait pareil ! Mais j'auraisdemandé à Sirius de m'accompagner en se planquant derrière un arbre, au cas où la fille soit une cinglée !

-J'avoue que j'ai tendance à oublier que mes amies peuvent me protéger…

-Une confidence ? Je suis flatté !

-Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi farouche qu'il n'y paraît…

Après un instant de silence durant lequel la rouquine explorait les environs de ses beaux yeux verts- particularité physique dont elle était très fière-, la jeune fille ne sentit pas le regard que le garçon posa sur elle.

-Tu as fait de nouveaux dessins ? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-heu… Oui.

-Je pourrai les voir ?

-C'est que, ils ne sont pas tout à fait finis, avec le bac blanc, et tout…

-Je croyais que tu n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour dessiner ?

-… Tiens ! Regarde, on dirait que ces personnes cherchent quelque chose.

Repérant le gros changement de sujet, la rouquine décida de le tanner plus tard et regarda dans la direction indiquée par son camarade.

-Excusez-moi ! InterpelaLily. Vous n'auriez pas perdu une petite fille nommée Diana ?

-Vous l'avez retrouvé ?!

-Oui, elle est un peu plus loin avec nos amis, venez !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les parents inquiets étaient ramenés auprès de leur progéniture, remerciant gracieusement le petit groupe d'adolescents. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Sirius était revenu avec l'un des gardiens du parc. Content de la tournure prise par les évènements, le gardien mis en garde les parents et remercia encore les lycéens avant de partir avec la petite famille remise au complet.

-Bon ! Maintenant que nous avons fait notre BA… Commença Lily en espérant qu'Alice suive le mouvement.

-Ouais ! Si on allait se boire un chocolat ? On a repéré un salon de thé qui avait l'air très sympa, avec Lily !

Regard assassin de la rouquine qui ne passa absolument pas inaperçu.

-Cache ton enthousiasme, Evans ! Ironisa un Sirius narquois.

-Me cherche pas, Black, j'ai pas encore eut droit à ma sieste !... Répliqua une rouquine toujours aussi acerbe.

-Rah ! Regardez-moi cette gamine! Incapable d'être aimable en-dehors de 16h et 17h30 !

-Juste en-dehors de ce créneau ? Insista le Sirius.

-Oh ! Il y a aussi les jours finissant par « di », mais bon…

-Hey ! Foutez-lui la paix ! Vous êtes vache, elle est pas méchante, juste crevée…

-Merci, Potter ! Je m'étonne de ton intervention, mais je ne crache pas dessus ! Assura une Lily souriante à un James au regard légèrement fuyant.

Evitant que le silence ne s'impose trop longtemps, la petite blonde reprit la parole.

-Allez, Lily ! J'ai envie d'un chocolat, moi !

L'attaque « chibby eyes » ne ratait jamais et Lily soupira, résignée.

-Bon, d'accord !

-Yeah ! T'es géniale, ma louloute ! S'exclama la blonde en s'accrochant au bras de la rousse.

-Oui, je sais, pas besoin de le répéter… Répondit cette dernière d'un air blasé.

-Ne t'y sens pas obligée, non plus, Evans. Remarqua Sirius, acerbe.

-La ferme, Black !

-Paddy…

Offrant un air renfrogné à la blonde et Remus, qui avaient parlé en même temps, Sirius marmonna un vague « elle nous cherche, aussi ! » avant de se taire et bouder.

-Bien ! Puisque tout le monde est d'accord : suivez-nous, les mecs !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, une Alice enjouée attrapa unSirius grincheux et un Remus toujours aussi souriant pour les traîner à sasuite, laissant un James perplexe et une Lily au regard assassin.

« Dans le genre gros, sa technique est énorme ! Si tu voulais nous laisser seuls avec indiscrétion, tu n'auras pas fait mieux, blondasse ! »

-Alors, on y va ?

-Ouaip !

Le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur, ce qui étonna un peu la rousse qui se surprit à apprécier la compagnie de ces « Maraudeurs ».

Finalement, le chocolat s'éternisa et les lycéens passèrent tout l'après-midi à bavarder et se taper de bonnes tranches de rigolades. Bien sûr, Lily était toujours aussi sarcastique, mais Sirius ayant une bonne répartie, les deux ados finirent par se charrier gentiment, augmentant le niveau de difficulté dans leurs sarcasmes, ce que leurs amis ne tardèrent pas à leur faire remarquer. Lily en reconsidéra sa vision du grand séducteur et se mis à le respecter : des vanneurs de son niveau, ça ne courrait pas les rues, autant le garder sous le coude les jours où il lui faudrait se défouler un bon coup. Quant à Remus, l'amitié qui existait entre eux se raviva, rappelant à la rousse les bons moments qu'ils avaientput passer ensemble cependant que le jeune homme racontait desanecdotes. James, de son côté, ne faisait que ravir la rousse et sa blonde d'amie en racontant ses trois-cents coups accomplis en compagnie deSirius, révélant aux deux amies à quel point les deux garçons tenaient l'un à l'autre. Tout le monde savait que les Maraudeurs étaient une bande d'amis, désormais, Lily etAlice savaient qu'ils étaient bien plus que cela: James etSirius étaient comme des frères, etRemus, n'en était pas moins lésé, ce qui rassura la rousse. Bien qu'elle et le jeune homme aux cheveux couleur de blés aient quelque peu perducontact, Lily avait gardé une grande tendresse pour ce jeune homme renfermé etfragile, et des récits deJames, Lily avait pu tirer que ces deux Maraudeurs seraient absolument prêt à tout pour Remus, et c'était réciproque. Pourtant, des regards et quelques sourires échangés entre son vieil ami et le séducteur en série titillèrent la rousse qui se garda bien de poser des questions… pour une fois !

C'est alors que l'heure des séparations arriva et que les trois Maraudeurs raccompagnèrent les jeunes demoiselles jusqu'à leur quartier. Se saluant, ils se promirent de recommencer ce genre d'exercice ets'échangèrent portable et adresse msn pour pouvoir reprendre contact rapidement.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre! La suite? Demain, bien sûr! ^^

Petit conseil? Ne vous attendez pas à un troisième chapitre, il n'y en aura que deux! ^^

D'ailleurs, je préfère le deuxième, celui-ci tient lieu de bâteau. Dans le prochain, Lily et James se rapprocheront, mais à savoir dans quel sens et aprés quoi...

tintintintin!

Petite review? ;D


	2. Chapter 2

*silence de mort*

...

Remus, poussé par l'envie de s'expliquer: **Aujourd'hui, l'auteure n'interviendra pas, elle est écroulée dans un coin de son cerveau...**

Sirius, se regardant les ongles: **... A l'agonie aprés cette journée éreintante...**

James, souriant niaisement à sa Lily: **... durant laquelle elle n'a pas pris le temps de se restaurer -autant dire que c'est la misère pour elle!**

Remus, se rclant la gorge pour reprendre son explication: **Bref, elle a tout de même accepté de nous prêter ses doigts pour taper sur son clavier...**

Sirius, avec un graaaaaand sourire: **... et malgré la gentillesse de ce geste...**

James, passant un bras autour de l'épaule de Sirius: **... on ne sera pas les premiers à la plaindre!**

Remus, pendant que les deux bruns rient à gorge déployée: **Doucement, les mecs! Elle a la migraine!**

Lily, alors que James et Sirius rient de plus belle: **Ca va, Remus, laisse-les faire...**

Remus, soupirant tandis que James et Sirius s'étouffent du choque de la réplique de Lily: **C'est pas parce que tu n'aimes la personnalité qu'elle t'octroie que tu doies les soutenirs...**

Peter, passant par là: **au passage, je m'occupe d'ajouter ce qui peut être important!**

Rating: K+

Couple: Lily/James

Disclaimer: Nous **n'appartenons pas à SephyRSDH**, mais bien à **J.**!

*soupire général des personnages*

Sirius, avec son sourire séducteur: **Sur ce, mes chères lectrices, admirez-moi dans ce dernier chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lily marchait joyeusement à travers le parc, repensant à sa journée. Rigolant toute seule, elle croisait les habitués qui la saluaient en retour de ses attentions. La jeune fille avait passé une excellente journée ! Même le conseil de classe qui s'était éternisé n'entachait en rien son sentiment de bien être. En fait, en y repensant bien, elle a passé une excellente semaine… non ! Un excellent mois ! Depuis qu'Alice et elle s'étaient rapprochées des Maraudeurs, les journées des deux lycéennes ne semblaient plus aussi mornes et répétitives ! Alors qu'elle se défoulait sur Sirius, James lui jouait le grand séducteur, quant à Remus, il reprenait sa place au sein de sa petite bande d'amis. Concernant Peter, le garçon n'avait pas tardé à s'accorder la sympathie de la jeune rousse, ce qui eut pour effet de lui attirer les foudres de la jalousie de ses camarades féminines en « mode limace baveuse dés que je voie les Maraudeurs ! ».

Bref, la journée était belle, la vie de lycéenne était belle, elle se trouvait belle –elle est allée chez le coiffeur récemment et trouve la coupe hyper réussie !- et la beauté de cet instant ne saurait qu'augmenter en arrivant à son rendez-vous !

Rigolant de sa niaiserie, Lily compta les semaines de séparation avec son meilleur ami. Depuis quand, déjà ? Oh ! Six semaines ! Purée de pommes de terre cuites à l'eau ! Ils en auront, des choses à se dire ! Il est vraiment dommage que son ami ait été inscrit à Serpentard, l'école concurrente de la sienne… Mais cela ne faisait que rendre les retrouvailles plus réjouissantes !

« Décidément, je suis une grande optimiste aujourd'hui ! »

Se bloquant quelques secondes en s'auto flagellant pour sa conduite de parfaite petite ado pré-pubère qui a trop lu les contes de capes et d'épées, Lily considéra qu'après trente secondes, la punition suffisait et se remit à sourire de toutes ses dents en sautillant comme une crétine de seconde zone jusqu'à son lieu de rendez-vous.

Une fois arrivée, son regard d'émeraude ne mit qu'une microseconde avant de _LE_ trouver, tant son ami se distinguait dans la foule.

-SEVER…

Commença-t-elle à hurler pour se faire entendre au-dessus de la cacophonie produite par la marmaille proche. Mais la rousse se stoppa net en réalisant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Severus, son Severus, n'était pas seul, il était en train de discuter avec d'autres garçons qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre tous : James et Sirius.

« Non, ils ne discutent pas ! »

Mais la scène était si improbable, si étrange, qu'elle mit trop de temps à comprendre ce qu'il se passait réellement _et_ à l'accepter…

James et Sirius avaient l'air de s'en prendre à Severus et, malgré l'amitié qu'elle ressentait pour eux, Sevrus était bien plus important pour elle !

Mais il n'y avait pas que cela ! Alors que Lily se rapprochait des garçons, son expression se durcit, sa jovialité s'évapora pour laisser place à une colère et un dégoût à nul autre pareil. Elle se sentait trahie et révoltée par la conduite de ses anciens-nouveaux amis !

-Black, Potter : que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Coupant leur hilarité telle une lame tranchant la gorge d'un vigoureux poulet.

-Lily ? S'exclama un Potter à l'air plus que surpris, presqu'embarrassé.

-Severus ? Demanda-t-elle à son ami, attendant des explications.

Mais le garçon avait les lèvres pincées et ce regard…

« Celui quand il rentrait du collège, quand il était persécuté ! »

La révélation lui glaça les sangs et transforma sa colère en rage féroce, son dégoût en haine sans nom. Son visage se crispa et ses yeux massacrèrent les deux Maraudeurs alors que Sirius affichait un sourire goguenard.

-Hey ! Lily ! Arrête de tirer cette tronche, tu vas…

-LA FERME BLACK !

Le silence se fit autour d'eux alors que les regards convergèrent dans leur direction. Choqué, Sirius ne répondit pas alors que la culpabilité se lisait très clairement sur le visage de James.

-Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ?! Je vous considérais comme des amis, ce temps est révolu ! Vous vous croyez supérieurs avec votre argent, et votre nom de famille ?! Mais vous n'êtes qu'une bande de primates écervelés ! Vous mériteriez que je vous foute une paire de claques chacun, mais ce ne serait pas suffisant et totalement inutile au vu de votre éducation ! Bande de crétins de bas-étages, n'essayez même plus de prendre contact avec moi ou n'importe quel membre de mon groupe d'amis ou je vous pourrie l'existence ! Et sachez que, malgré mon maque de fortune, ma sournoiserie me rendra assez capable de mener à bien mon serment !

Tremblante de rage, Lily n'avait pas quitté James du regard alors qu'elle débitait sa tirade d'une traite sans même prendre le temps de la réflexion. Ayant laissé parler ses émotions, Lily garda encore le contact visuel avant de le rompre en marchant avec détermination en direction de son ami, de lui prendre la main et de le tirer à sa suite. Docile, ce dernier savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas protester, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait dans cet état…

-Lily ?

-Pas maintenant, Sev…

La voix légèrement cassée de la rousse inquiéta assez son ami pour l'obliger à s'arrêter et à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Lily… Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

-Ce n'est rien, Sev… Je suis tellement déçue ! Et je me sens tellement stupide…

Amenant sa main devant ses yeux, la jeune fille se les essuya rageusement avant de regarder son ami, choqué, avec détermination.

-Ce n'est rien, ça va passer, ils n'en valent pas la peine ! Allons-y.

Et elle reprit sa marche, ne lâchant pas pour autant la main du garçon et repensant à ses dernières paroles.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si mal, alors ? »

*~oOo~*

Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, une Lily morose traversait les couloirs de son lycée pour en sortir. Une fois sur le pas de ce dernier, la rousse s'accorda quelques secondes pour accumuler un minimum de courage. Sa semaine avait été morne, sans surprises, dénuée de fantaisie, irrémédiablement chiante. Et cette culpabilité qui ne la lâchait ! Bon sang, elle savait que James et Sirius avaient fait du tord à Severus, son ami le lui avait confirmé par la suite, pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser la scène du week-end d'il y a deux semaines et sa gorge se serrait alors que sa joie de vivre avait pris la poudre d'escampette. Elle regrettait ses paroles, non pas leur ridicule, mais leur sincérité. Malgré elle, la rousse aurait aimé que ces crétins passent outre et viennent l'embêter ! Elle les aurait envoyé chier sur le moment, mais elle s'était imaginé un James persévérant et têtu, un James qui aurait insisté sur son plaidoyer et qui aurait réussi à la faire céder… Mais rien, pas même l'ombre d'un geste.

Alors Lily s'était enfermée dans sa culpabilité et son ressentiment. Même Alice n'arrivait pas à la dérider. Plus personne n'osait venir lui demander de l'aide : elle voulait être seule et elle le montrait très bien.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pu échapper à son rôle de déléguée et à son implication principale : le contact humain. D'autant plus que la fin d'année approchant, il fallait à tout prix organiser la fête inter-lycées, rôle directement attribué aux délégués de chacun des lycées.

Inspirant un bon coup, Lily se décida et passa l'entrée des garçons, traversa la cours sur laquelle sa classe donnait et entra dans le lycée. Une fois la direction demandée, elle monta les escaliers lentement, le temps de vider son esprit des ondes négatives accumulées et d'essayer d'adopter un esprit de travail qui lui avait valu ce poste.

Alors qu'elle s'engageait dans un couloir, des voix l'interpelèrent. Se tournant vers la porte ouverte qu'elle venait de dépasser, Lily retira un écouteur.

-Lily !

Avec un sourire triste, Remus s'approcha de son amie pour l'embrasser.

-Tu m'as manqué !...

Au vu de son expression, Lily ressenti plus que jamais sa culpabilité.

-Désolé… S'excusa-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais, sur le moment…

Elle n'avait surtout pas réfléchis au fait que Remus était son ami autant que celui de James et qu'elle ne pouvait lui imposer le choix entre ses amis et elle.

-Tu… Tu vas à la réunion, je suppose ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'attends, s'il-te-plaît ? Le temps que je remballe mes affaires…

Le garçon retourna dans la salle de cours. Sans trop réfléchir, Lily entra dans la salle vide alors que Remus ramasse des affaires de cours. Sans doute, le jeune homme avait-il utilisé son temps pour faire ses devoirs.

-C'est ta salle de cours ?

-Ouais ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais ici, on nous attribue une salle et on n'en bouge plus de l'année ! D'ailleurs, ça, c'est ma place !

Alors qu'il lui présentait le tout avec enthousiasme, la rousse alla s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau à côté de celui de son ami. N'y faisant pas attention, la lycéenne fit tomber un bloc notes du casier du bureau auquel elle était installée.

-Merde ! Maugréa-t-elle en voulant ramasser l'objet.

Mais Remus l'avait devancé, et en tirant chacun l'objet d'un côté, ce dernier s'éparpilla.

-Laisse, Lily ! Je vais m'en occuper !

Le ton pressé de son ami fit tiquer la jeune fille. Ce n'était qu'un bloc note, bon sang !

-Oh ! Ca va Rem' ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut y avoir de compromettant sur un simple…

Mais la remarque de Lily se bloqua dans sa bouche alors qu'elle regardait la feuille qu'elle venait de ramasser. Comme elle ne finissait pas sa phrase, Remus leva la tête pour voir une Lily surprise et troublée.

-…Lily ?

-C'est… c'est de James, n'est-ce pas ?

Soupirant, Remus empila les feuilles qu'il avait amassées et se redressa au niveau de son amie.

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Lily.

-…Son style est reconnaissable entre mille… Pourtant, cette image est si sombre !

Tendant la main, le jeune homme pris la feuille pour l'ajouter au tas déjà formé. L'image, représentait un garçon de dos observant son reflet dans une marre, ce même reflet gribouillé, tout noir.

-Tu sais, Lily, James et Sirius n'ont pas toujours été aussi calmes et raisonnables. Au collège, ces garçons étaient de vrais idiots, enchaînant les conneries et les heures de colles. Ses oreilles vont certainement siffler mais, James, à ce moment-là, était probablement le pire des deux ! Je ne dis pas que Sirius était un ange, non ! C'est juste que, Sirius avait des « raisons » à son comportement, alors que James faisait ça juste pour « s'amuser »… Bref, quand j'ai débarqué dans ce collège, j'étais encore faiblard ; tu t'en rappelles aussi bien que moi, et une bande de mecs a commencé à me taquiner…

Remus se perdit quelques secondes dans des souvenirs qui semblaient douloureux.

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Demanda Lily dans un murmure, presque geignante.

A croire que tous ses amis avaient subis des persécutions ! Portait-elle autant la poisse ?!

-Oh ! Mais c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi ! Non ! Laisse-moi finir avant de protester !

Le garçon attendit que Lily se plie à sa volonté.

-Sirius a été le premier à me défendre, James le suivant de très prés. Parmi cette bande, il y avait les amis du petit frère de Sirius… Ainsi que _ton_ ami, Lily : Severus Snape.

Lily resta coite pendant quelques secondes.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis désolé, Lily…

-Mais… Mais pourquoi ne m'ont-ils rien dit ?!

-Parce que James était persuadé que tu ne le croirais pas, que tu préfèrerais te fier à Snape.

-Mais… Mais…

Lily sentit une grande vague de culpabilité l'assaillir avant d'être mêlée à une colère sourde.

-Déjà que je me sentais mal, c'est pire encore ! Geignit-elle, les yeux brouillés.

-Pourquoi te sentais-tu… Oh !

Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage du jeune homme, paraissant flou au regard de Lily. Séchant ses larmes contenues d'un geste rageur, la rousse ne sut quoi faire.

-Je dois lui parler !... Souffla-t-elle. Mais que vais-je lui dire, nom d'un chien ?!

Attrapant ses mains, Remus planta son regard mordoré dans le sien.

-Tu es une fille tempétueuse, Lily, mais tu es surtout quelqu'un de raisonnable. James, quant à lui, est fou et passionné ! C'est parce que tu es qui tu es qu'il a craqué sur toi, et…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Le coupa-t-elle sans plus de cérémonies.

-Ne joue pas les mijaurées ! Tu as bien dû remarquer l'attitude de ce balourd en ta présence, non ?... Non ?! Tu déconnes ou quoi ?

Secouant la tête d'un air las, le jeune homme marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles de la jeune fille avant de reprendre.

-Vous deux, alors ! James était persuadé que tu ne t'intéressais pas à lui, c'est plutôt que tu t'empêchais d'afficher un quelconque sentiment trop explicite !

-Tu te la joues Freud ou quoi ? S'exclama une Lily aux joues en feu.

-Rah ! Lily ! Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ! Arrête de te prendre la tête ! James est malheureux et c'est bien la première fois que je le voie dans cet état à cause d'une fille ! Alors cesse de te tracasser et appelle-le ! Tu es intelligente et même si tu risque d'être maladroite, fais à ton habitude, rentre dans le vif du sujet, excuse-toi, engueule-le, prends rendez-vous et embrasse-le !

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Lily observait son ami comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

-Depuis quand es-tu un expert en la matière ?

-… Hum… Disons que j'ai eut de quoi me faire la main…

Là, c'était à Remus d'avoir les joues colorées.

-Quoi ?! Quel est son nom ! Est-ce que je la connais ? Elle est dans le lycée ? Tu la voies encore ? Tu…

-Lily ! Il ne s'agit pas de moi, maintenant, mais de ton caractère impulsif !

-Mais…

-Oh ! Lily ! Je te promets de t'en parler plus tard, mais pour l'heure, appelle James !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le jeune homme enfourna le bloc à dessins reconstitué dans le casier du bureau de James, attrapa son sac et fila en-dehors de la classe pour aller à la réunion.

-Je te ferai un compte-rendu ! Fut son unique salut.

*~oOo~*

La jeune fille se triturait les mains alors qu'elle observait la sonnette en face d'elle. Quand Remus l'eut abandonnée à son sort, la jeune fille s'était décidée à appeler James, mais après s'être pris la tête pendant quinze minutes pour savoir ce qu'elle lui dirait, Lily s'était décidée à aller directement sonner à la porte du garçon. N'étant venue qu'une seule fois dans le quartier pour raccompagner le garçon, la lycéenne avait eut plus de temps que souhaité pour réfléchir à son speech. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait devant la maison du garçon, Lily n'était plus sûre de rien, sa raison balançant entre « j'y vais, j'y vais pas ? ».

« Merde, Lily ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Tu sonnes, tu t'excuses, et tu te casses ! Vaille que vaille ! »

Puis, sous le coup de sa bouffée de courage, la rousse sonna. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent, à ses yeux, les pires de sa vie, et alors que la personne allait ouvrir la porte, Lily entamait déjà un mouvement de recul dans l'objectif d'un repli stratégique.

-Lily ?

-Euh… Salut ?

Gros blanc.

-J'ai vu Remus, j'avais un rendez-vous, et puis, je sais pas, la réunion, et tout ça, tu sais, c'est assez… enfin, je veux dire que…

« Oh le stress ! »

N'étant pas coutumière du fait, Lily jugula sa panique en se taisant brutalement.

« Reprends tes esprits ! »

-Une minute ! Intima-t-elle à un James qui paressait médusé.

Puis, la rousse s'écarta légèrement de la porte pour tourner le dos au garçon qui attendait dans l'encadrement de cette dernière. Pliant son bras gauche contre elle, elle y appuya son coude droit alors qu'elle se frottait les lèvres d'un air songeur, tentative désespérée pour reprendre contenance et rassembler un minimum de vocabulaire. Après quelques étranges secondes, Lily fit volte-face et riva son regard d'émeraude dans les yeux calmes du jeune homme qui lui faisait face avec patience.

-Je suis désolée. Je me suis comportée comme une idiote de première envergure, d'autant plus que mon speech était à pleurer de rire… Je ne suis pas fière de moi et je tenais à te le dire.

Inspirant par le nez, la jeune fille se pinça les lèvres avant de continuer.

-J'aimerai te demander de me pardonner, mais ce serait abuser. Alors, voilà, j'espère que tu accepteras au moins mes excuses.

Remettant l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, Lily fit un pas en arrière.

-Désolée pour le dérangement, je te laisse maintenant.

Puis, elle se retourna et descendit les marches, quelque peu rassérénée.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu déplacée ? Tu aurais pu te contenter d'un coup de fil. Lança un James qui ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments.

N'osant pas le regarder en face, Lily fixa un point en face d'elle.

-C'était important, pour moi. Faire ses excuses au téléphone, ça a quelque chose de…

Songeant que sa présence ici aurait pu, finalement, déranger le jeune homme, Lily secoua la tête, le ventre noué.

-Désolée de t'avoir dérangée, Potter, je ne recommencerai plus…

-Ne sois pas stupide !

Lily n'esquissa pas un mouvement, indécise et effrayée.

-Lily ! Regarde-moi.

Ne pouvant refuser, la lycéenne se retourna de côté, juste de quoi pouvoir fixer James d'un air indéchiffrable.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Lily !... Non, ce serait mentir. Bien sûr que je t'en veux ! Je t'en voulais de ne pas me demander pourquoi, de ne pas vouloir savoir, mais…

Baissant ses yeux sombres, le garçon descendit aussi les marches pour se mettre au niveau de la jeune fille.

-C'est surtout à moi que j'en voulais. Servilo… euh ! Snape est ton ami, et je n'avais pas à l'apostropher de la sorte, l'autre jour, dans le parc. C'est juste qu'en le voyant, mes souvenirs du collège me sont revenus et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais, …

-Si, je le sais. Remus m'en a parlé. Le coupa Lily pour ne pas avoir à réentendre cette horrible histoire.

-Je vois… Alors, tu comprends, maintenant ?

-Oui. C'est bien pour cela que je suis venue m'excuser.

James hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Puis, malgré lui, un sourire se redessina au coin de sa bouche.

-J'étais en train de me faire un thé, tu en veux un ?

Lily ne cacha pas sa surprise.

-Je… Je ne suis pas sûre de…

-Ca va, Lily, je te pardonne ! Et puis, moi aussi je devrai me faire pardonner, alors entre et oublions toute cette histoire.

-Pas avant d'être allée voir Sirius… Lâcha-t-elle dans une grimace à la perspective de la difficulté à venir.

-Raison de plus ! Sirius doit dormir ici, ce soir ! Tu pourras lui parler quand il arrivera !

La tête que tira la rousse eut le bon goût de faire rire le garçon.

-Allez, viens avec moi !

Cédant face à son sourire, Lily suivit le garçon jusque dans sa cuisine américaine. Après quelques instants de malaise et l'acharnement de James à le briser, Lily se laissa aller, appréciant la délicatesse du garçon à ne pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais une fois le thé consommé et le paquet de gâteaux largement entamé, Lily avait encore une question à lui poser, l'une de celles qui vous trottent dans la tête sans que vous puissiez vous en débarrasser. Alors, rassurée par cette complicité revenue, Lily se lança.

-James, comment se fait-il que tu boives du thé ?

-Tu trouves ça bizarre ?

-Pour un jeune américain, oui.

-Peut-être qu'Alice et toi m'avez contaminées ?

-Impossible.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le nombre de boîtes de thé, les petits gâteaux, et surtout : la théière avec les tasses adéquates qui n'ont pas l'air de dater d'hier.

-Ouah ! Quel sens de l'observation ! Je suis bluffé…

-Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'Alice me répète tout le temps que je suis géniale… Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondue !

-Désolé, ton égo m'aveuglait…

Regard noir de la rousse, petit rire du garçon.

-James !

-OK, OK ! Je suis anglais et certains rituels me sont restés depuis que j'ai quitté mon pays.

-Non, t'es sérieux ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! J'attribuais ta façon de parler à ton éducation, pas à un vague accent britannique…

-Tu trouves que je parle bizarrement ?

-Non ! Pas « bizarrement » !

-Vraiment ? Alors je peux garder mon accent, Lily ?

Le petit sourire de séducteur qu'afficha ce dernier en l'accompagnant d'une accentuation de son accent eut pour effet de déstabiliser légèrement –très légèrement- la jeune fille.

-Bah… Non.

Et Lily s'engloutit un gâteau pour garder une certaine contenance. Dans son champ de vision, le large sourire de son ami ne lui passa pas inaperçu…

-James ? T'es là, mec ?

Surprise, la rousse s'étouffa à moitié avec son biscuit.

-On est dans la cuisine, Sirius !

-Il rentre souvent comme ça ? Demanda la lycéenne en reprenant son souffle.

-Sirius vient si souvent à la maison que mes parents ont finis par lui en donner la clef. Répondit le beau brun naturellement.

Naturel qui ne contamina pas la jeune fille, de nouveau très stressés à la perspective de sa confrontation prochaine avec le houleux Sirius Black.

-Salut, James ! Salut…

Blocage du garçon. Blocage de Lily.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser ! Lança un James souriant.

Pourtant, malgré son enthousiasme, le jeune homme demanda à son ami de ne pas être trop méchant avec elle, ce que Lily remercia d'un regard.

« Ma tête a dût lui faire pitié… » Déduisit-elle sans trop de difficultés.

-hum… Salut. Souffla-t-elle sans trop de convictions.

Gardant son regard orageux rivé au sien, Sirius n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il empêchait la pauvre fille de se détendre assez pour pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

Malgré tout, la jeune fille s'évertua à rassembler le peu de courage qui lui restait et inspira à fond avant de prendre la parole, les yeux baissés.

-Sirius, je suis…

-Pas la peine, Lily, Remus m'a tout expliqué.

Estomaquée par cette interruption, Lily leva les yeux vers le séducteur. Là, sur son visage précédemment sévère se dessinait un sourire rassurant. Son regard gris radoucit, le jeune homme attendit que la jeune femme face quelque chose.

-James m'a pourtant fait sous-entendre que tu étais le pire de la bande...

-Sûrement sa façon à lui de te faire souffrir autant qu'il a souffert.

-Parce qu'il croît que je n'ais pas souffert de cette situation ? S'énerva la rousse.

Alors qu'elle devait se poser des questions sur les révélations précédentes, Lily ne songeait qu'à ce que James avait pu croire d'elle. Deux semaines qu'elle se rongeait les sangs, accablée par a culpabilité et les remords !

Comme un mécanisme remonté, le polichinelle de son tempérament s'éjecta de sa personne pour se plaquer à son visage durcit et rancunier.

-Sa chambre est au dernier étage, première porte à droite. Lui indiqua un Sirius souriant alors que Lily se précipitait déjà à travers la vaste maison.

« Souffrir autant que lui, hein ? »

Escalier monté quatre à quatre, chambre trouvée, coups frappés, porte ouverte, porte fermée.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Cracha-t-elle à la figure d'un James passif.

-Il n'a pas tenu longtemps, hein ?

-Tais-toi !

Le garçon fit ce qu'elle lui demandait.

-Je n'ai jamais autant déprimé que pendant ces deux fichues semaines, et toi, tu permets de me faire encore du mal ! C'est dégueulasse ! Tu croyais sincèrement être le seul à souffrir de cette situation ? Bah non ! D'autant plus que toi, tu pouvais exprimer tes sentiments sur un bout de papier, alors que moi, j'étais obligée de tout garder !

-Rien ne t'y obligeait…

-Si ! Mon caractère ! Je n'ai jamais su parler de mes sentiments, à personne ! J'écoute, je devine ceux des autres, mais personne n'arrive à lire les miens parce que je ne sais pas les exprimer ! Preuve en est ta stupide vengeance !

Le cœur de Lily battait à ton rompre, le sang cognait à ses oreilles, la tachycardie était douloureuse.

-J'étais venue m'excuser, James ! Ton comportement était tout à fait injustifié !

Sa phrase se termina en hoquet. Surprise, la jeune rousse se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Au début, elle crût que c'était de rage, mais alors qu'elle tentait de calmer le flot en l'essuyant d'un geste agacé, sa colère retomba un peu et son écoulement lacrymal ne fit que s'accentuer, amplifiant ses sanglots par la même.

« Mais tu vas te calmer, oui ?! » S'insurgea-t-elle. Mais rien n'y fit, la jeune fille fondit en larmes amères, trop longtemps contenues.

« Idiote, idiote, idiote ! »

Entamant un mouvement de recul pour échapper à la proximité de ce crétin de James, Lily se sentie happée par les bras du garçon. Très mal à l'aise, elle tenta de se dégager sans ménager ses coups, mais le sportif tint bon.

-Je t'en voulais Lily ! Je t'en voulais de m'avoir brisé le cœur !

Les paroles de James douchèrent l'ardeur de Lily. Sur un dernier sanglot, ses larmes se tarirent.

-Je suis égoïste, je le sais, et tu dois certainement me détester après ça, mais je n'arrivais pas à te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte ! C'est vrai, j'étais responsable, mais tes paroles m'ont énormément blessées et mon arrogance a fait le reste. Pendant que nous buvions le thé, j'ai plusieurs fois songé à te dire qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de Sirius, que Remus aurait certainement déjà eut raison de lui, mais je n'arrivais pas à te l'avouer, Lily, je voulais que tu souffres.

Lily resta immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement, de ne serait-ce qu'un sentiment. Alors, James la garda dans ses bras, fortement serrée contre lui. Mais Lily ne réagissait plus. Elle était vide.

-Lily, je t'en prie, dis quelque chose, dis que tu me détestes, que je te répugne, mais dis quelque chose !

Plutôt que de parler, Lily agit. Posant ses mains sur le torse ferme de James, la jeune femme le repoussa violemment. Ne voulant pas supporter son regard, James détourna les yeux.

Sans plus de surprise, un claquement retentit dans le silence pesant.

La main parcourut de picotements, Lily ne fit paraître aucun sentiment sur son visage, préférant laisser James se torturer pendant encore quelques instants.

Jouer avec ses sentiments était bien la dernière chose à faire quand on connaissait suffisamment Lily. Mais apparemment, ce débile profond ne l'avait pas assez côtoyé pour le remarquer…

Elle voulait le détester, c'était son vœu le plus cher ! N'importe quelle personne normalement constituée détesterait ce garçon pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Pas Lily.

La claque ? Réflexe naturel.

L'absence de sentiments ? Phénomène inexpliqué, sans pour autant être inconnu.

La marque de ses doigts était vivace sur la joue du garçon.

Sans plus d'explications, Lily attrapa le col de James et l'attira brutalement à elle, collant son nez au sien, laissant un millimètre d'écart entre leurs lèvres. James eut le réflexe de s'éloigner mais Lily l'en empêcha et appuya son front contre le sien. Fermant les yeux, Lily attendit, profitant de ces quelques secondes pendant lesquels l'esprit de James se torturait de questions, ces quelques secondes pendant lesquels plus rien n'avait de signification et où plus rien n'avait de sens.

Las de perdre son temps en questionnements inutiles, en prise de bec en tout genre, en vaine souffrance, Lily voulait accélérer le mouvement.

Oui, elle jetait l'éponge ! Cependant, désormais, c'était elle qui tenait les rennes.

-Embrasse-moi, James ! Souffla-t-elle en se collant un peu plus contre lui.

Le souffle du garçon s'accéléra alors que son hésitation se faisait palpable, mais il céda. Et dans un geste simple, il tourna légèrement la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, Lily ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire, mais son instinct pris vit le dessus. Le baiser se fit chaste avant de s'accentuer. Le souffle du garçon chatouillait la jeune femme tandis qu'une de ses mains se perdait dans ses cheveux roux. Le baiser ne dura pas très longtemps, mais il eut un goût d'éternité. Les sentiments chamboulés, Lily refusa de s'éloigner du garçon. Elle se sentait comme après une bonne douche : toute propre et sereine. Cela pouvait paraître bête, et pourtant, c'était la vérité ! Ce bond en avant avait évacué ses précédents sentiments, laissant la place à un calme absolu, une clarté d'esprit comme elle ne se rappelait plus en avoir eut.

-Lily… Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai marre, James ! J'en ai marre de me prendre la tête, j'en ai marre de souffrir ! Tu t'es comportés comme un gros con, je me suis comportée comme une grosse conne, balle au centre, égalité, on remet tout à zéro… avec de nouvelles règles !

Lily rouvrit les yeux, mais ceux de James étaient restés clos, laissant le spectacle de son combat interne. Voulant apaiser cet idiot qui ne le méritait pas, Lily caressa sa joue gauche, dans l'espoir de faire gagner le parti des sentiments positifs.

Après encore quelques instants, Lily fut heureuse de constater son effet bénéfique et un sourire triste apparu sur le visage du garçon.

-Tu es vraiment à part, Lily…

-C'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ?

Affichant un sourire plus franc, James ramena la rousse plus prés de lui et l'embrassa de nouveau.

A cet instant, Lily décida de ne pas se prendre la tête. Pourtant, elle savait qu'au début, James risquerait de garder des traces de culpabilité, mais la jeune fille se décida à tout faire pour les lui effacer.

* * *

Sirius: **Ne suis-je pas magnifique?**

Alice, regard en coin vers le séducteur: **Tu tiens vraiment à une réponse?...**

Sirius, préférant ne pas partir sur ce sujet: **Hum... Nous espérons que l'histoire vous a plû et que...**

Lily, furieuse: **Ouais, qu'elle plaise à quelqu'un au moins.**

James, souriant: **Allons, Lily-chérie! Tu voies bien que tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir!**

Lily, dans le même état: **T'as raison, Potter, je vais faire en sorte de ne plus être la seule...**

Siius, reprenant alors que Lily s'emploie à bien faire souffrir ce pauvre James: **Et que la mise en page n'ait pas encore foiré! Car malgré ses défauts, sachez que l'auteure sait au moins une chose: utiliser la barre espace! Aussi, ne l'insultez pas pour cette raison -une autre, si vous voulez, mais pas celle-là!- et laissez-lui un messae, elle les liera quand elle reconectera avec le monde réel que nous avons momentanément envahie! Chères lectrices -ou chers lecteurs, on ne sait jamais!- je vos salue et espère vous retrouver prochainement!**


End file.
